


Five Kisses in the Life of Dean Winchester

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Community: kissbingo, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p><p>Written post-season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses in the Life of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for reading this over.

**Mary**

"It's okay, Dean," Mary says, squatting down to hug him. "I'll come and get you in just three hours." She pointed at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard. "That's when the little hand is on the eleven."

Dean nods. He's a big boy. He can stay here until the little hand is on the eleven.

"I bet if you give it a chance, you'll like it here," Mary says.

If his Mom says he'll like it, he probably will. "There are blocks."

"And other kids to play with."

Dean doesn't like other kids very much, but he nods anyway.

Smiling, Mary presses a kiss to his forehead and stands.

"Eleven," Dean says.

"Yes, honey, I'll be back when the little hand is on the eleven."

 **Sarah**

Sarah Sittledon has a stupid name and stupid pig tails and even stupider ideas.

Like spin the bottle. Only kids play spin the bottle, and Dean isn't a kid.

When it's Sarah's turn and the bottle lands on him, Dean wishes it had been anybody but her. Hell, he'd rather have to kiss Billy Hennessey.

But when Sarah kneels in front of him and touches her soft lips to his, Dean thinks maybe she isn't so stupid after all.

 **Rhonda**

"Please."

If it was anyone other than Rhonda Hurley, Dean would have said 'no,' but Rhonda Hurley is hot. Hot and kinky, willing to try things Dean's never even heard of and he's been reading porn since he was eleven.

"Will you make it worth my while?" Dean asks, because he isn't a pushover, even if she does have the nicest breasts he's ever seen outside a magazine.

"What do you think?" Bending over him, Rhonda kisses him. It's slow and dirty and it doesn't matter that they just fucked, Dean is getting hard again.

He holds out his hand. "Give 'em to me."

Rhonda places a pair of soft, pink panties in his hand. Dean leans forward and slides them past his feet and up over his legs.

 **Lisa**

"We need to talk," Lisa says and Dean drops his head to his chest. He hates talks. Hates them with a passion.

Putting his wrench back into his toolbox, he closes the Impala's hood before looking at her. "Okay."

"I know you're trying to do your best for me and for Ben."

He runs a hand along the edge of this baby's hood.

"Dean," Lisa says, stepping in front of him, into his space. "You can't make yourself love someone just because you think you should."

He wants to tell her she's wrong, but he knows she isn't.

She places her hand on his chest. "You will always be welcome here." Rising onto her toes, she presses a kiss to his lips, then turns, heads back into the house.

Dean pats his baby. Looks like it's just going to be the two of them for a while.

 **Castiel**

Cas grins.

He's grinning at something Bobby said, but Dean has no idea what. All of his attention is on Castiel.

Cas _grins_ now.

Resurrection has been good for Cas. The weariness is gone. The worry. Not that they don't have things to worry about, but it's not like it was before. It's ordinary evil, maybe with a little added oomph. But it isn't end of the world stuff.

Cas takes a drink of his beer and glances over at Dean, sitting on the porch floor with his back against the house. Cas is in the same position on the other side of the door to the house. Bobby's in the porch's lone chair.

"You're awfully quiet," Bobby says.

"Yeah," Sam says, from his spot near the steps. "What gives?"

"Just thinking," Dean says.

Cas's brow crinkles slightly and he opens his mouth to speak, but Sam gets there first. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Jerk," Dean says.

"Bitch," Sam answers.

Eventually Bobby and Sam go in to bed and Dean stands, needing to stretch. He walks over to the railing, feels Cas come to stand beside him.

"What were you thinking about?" Cas asks. There's concern in his voice, and Dean wants to tell him that he's the last thing Cas needs to worry about. Except Cas won't believe him. If anything, he'll become more concerned.

"I've never kissed another guy."

Cas frowns again, pursing his lips, which are pale pink and really curvy. "Do you think you should have?"

"No," Dean says, knowing the answer will make Cas frown even more. "I've never kissed an angel, either."

"You kissed Anna."

"She was human at the time."

"You are concerned because you have never kissed a man or an angel." Cas says it like he's testing the truth of each word.

"Not concerned. Just thinking."

"About kissing."

"There are worse things to think about," Dean says, because there are, and Cas appreciates honesty.

"By kissing me, you could kiss both a man and an angel."

Dean tries to hide his smile. "I could."

Cas turns toward him and Dean feels his throat tighten. Kissing Cas seemed like a much better idea when it wasn't likely to happen.

"You're nervous," Cas says.

"Like you're not." Stepping closer, Dean leans down and touches his lips to Cas's. The world doesn't shake, or shudder, or shatter.

Dean repeats the kiss anyway.


End file.
